


You Wanna Date?

by taestae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, Jinyoung, M/M, an actual mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestae/pseuds/taestae
Summary: When Jackson eventually “asks” Jinyoung out.





	You Wanna Date?

“Don’t you feel bad when you reject people, especially seeing their expressions afterwards?” Jinyoung asks, raising a brow in the other’s direction.

 

Jackson’s smile remains nonchalant as if breaking a couple of hearts is something he does on a daily basis — Which isn’t too far from the truth. “No, I don’t. They just happen to like me, and I happen to not feel the same for them. They will get over it, so why do I have to feel bad for that? And also, there is someone I wouldn’t mind asking me out but you know…” He trails off and Jinyoung meets eyes with him — And for a split second, something flickers to life in those bright, alluring eyes of the younger’s before he’s pulled back into reality when Jinyoung looks away and instead, focuses his gaze ahead of him.

 

The younger one exhales softly, watching as his breath becomes visible for a few seconds before it is chased away by the gentle breeze. He pulls his coat tighter around himself, trying to preserve the heat. He isn’t surprised when he feels Jackson’s hand slip easily into his, fingers intertwining almost automatically, almost naturally.

 

“Well, aren’t you quick?” Jinyoung manages to chuckle out and Jackson smiles at him.

  

* * *

 

 “Have you ever wondered how it would feel like if you were the one being rejected?” Jinyoung asks one day as he looks up towards Jackson, and the other male nods his head, arms tightening around the younger one subconsciously.

 

“I’m constantly being rejected without them knowing,” he answers, placing his phone down onto the table and stretching his arms.

 

“By who?” Jinyoung asks out of pure curiosity.

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Jackson says, “Why did you ask?”

 

Jinyoung shrugs, leaning further backwards. The older one looks downwards when he feels Jinyoung’s fingers tapping the underside of his chin.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed, lowering his head and nuzzling his nose on the crook of the other’s neck. He feels Jinyoung’s fingers retract, but then a split second later, he feels his fingers patting his cheek.

 

“Whoever that person is needs to know what they’re missing out on.”

 

“Funny you should say that,” Jackson chuckles softly, before planting a soft kiss on the top of the younger’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you do when someone doesn't reciprocate your feelings? Do you tend to avoid them or pretend you don’t have feelings for them at all?” Jinyoung asks another day.

 

“What’s with all these questions?” Jackson questions, raising both brows in amusement. “I feel like you’re trying to pry something out of me,” he teases, and he doesn’t miss the faint blush tinting the younger’s cheeks as he avoids his gaze. 

 

“I was just curious…” he mumbles. 

 

“Well, do you have someone you like? Is that why you’re asking me all these questions?” Jackson laughs, and Jinyoung nods his head, slowly, hesitantly. Jackson stops laughing and his smile droops a bit. “Who…?” he asks, unable to restrain himself.

 

Jinyoung shakes his head, “Just… Someone.”

 

He’s now staring at him and Jackson blinks, a flicker of hope igniting within him, recognising _the_ look. He opens his mouth, about to ask _Is it me?_ when they are interrupted by Yugyeom’s loud yell.

 

“Did you want to say something?” Jinyoung asks.

 

Jackson shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, smile strained.

 

Jinyoung does the exact opposite of that.

 

* * *

  

“What did you want to say that day?” Jinyoung asks a week later.

 

“What did I want to say?” Jackson questions, confused.

 

“Remember when Yugyeom interrupted us?”

 

“Oh…” Jackson mumbles, nodding his head. “Yeah. I do.”

 

“Well, you can say it now,” Jinyoung says, leaning forward. “I'm curious.”

 

“Don’t worry about that because I have something I need to ask, actually,” Jackson answers, looking down at their fingers, intertwined. He smiles a bit, the flicker of hope reigniting, the sight in front of him a reassurance to him.

 

Jinyoung looks taken aback at that. “Huh?”

 

“Let’s try it out,” Jackson answers, squeezing the younger’s hand. “Let’s… Try to make an  _us_ happen.” He looks up then, catching the other's eyes.

 

“Are you asking me out?” Jinyoung questions. 

 

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Nah, you’re mistaken,” he says. “ _Of course_ I am, silly,” he chuckles. “So, yes or no? I’m prepared for an outright rejection.”

 

“What if my answer is a yes?” Jinyoung asks propping an elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm.

 

“Then I’d be over the moon,” Jackson grins.

 

Jinyoung smiles. “Then yes, let’s try it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere lmao


End file.
